


【武战道/傲风】霜炎

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 分级r18，双祭司傲风，含有强迫/暴力性行为描写，世界观和宗教设定均为架空原创





	【武战道/傲风】霜炎

他一时不知先为哪件事感到羞耻，为自己的祭奠没能挡住灭国的厄运、又或是为自己狼狈至极的被人俘获，被推扯着运去敌国，还是说该为现在，这具被致迷致幻的香料搅得神志昏沉的躯体而羞耻。

其实风万里还未能解清楚这种种变故，他做错了什么吗？作为一个祭司，他不能拿起兵器去战场作战，也不能插手王族的事务处理政治，唯一能做的就是耐心的将神谕传达给那些受苦的民众，告诉他们学会忍耐，告诉他们恪守理性，用神辉去拯救人心。他从极小的时候就被如此教导，刚会读文字就要背诵神的记录，刚学会表达就得散播神的恩典。他自认兢兢业业，没有让一场祭典出过差错，从未有过一丝质疑神的念头，他斩除了所有私人的欲望，从不屈服于那些扰人的本能。可如今，他所秉承的一切被如此轻易的否定，那些冰霜般的坚忍就这样被软化，飘散在火焰和铃声之中，再不见踪迹。

他熟悉祭坛，却从未想过自己有一天会成为躺在上面的祭品，被迫裸露出总被衣袍严严实实遮蔽的躯体，亲眼见着它被蒙着薄纱的少女们用手指抚摸，涂上一层琥珀色的油脂，再跌落在火光重重中，众目睽睽之下，等待被人夺取。

恐惧，他不能不感到恐惧。这所有的体验都过于陌生，为什么他的身体没有反抗的气力，为什么理智抛却了他的信徒，那些异国的人唱着赞美神祗的歌曲环绕在四周，他拼尽全力用自己的记忆去解读，却最终诧异于其内容。怎么会有歌颂欲望的人，怎么会有侍奉欢愉的人，他不能理解，口中低喃着解罪的祷词，那声音在万众的歌声中很快的被淹没，就好像他看不尽这罪的尽头，也不知它是否有尽头。

“你怎么还在念这些无趣的东西。”有影子转过拐角，人群为他分开，歌者向他垂首，他戴着坠摇的金饰，同样以金线做纹的短袍，停在了风万里的身前，居高临下的俯视这具仍尽力蜷身遮住自己的私密处的身体。风万里也在看他，看那些象征身份的装饰，看暖色在那人罪恶却漂亮的轮廓上流动，然后他想起自己认得这个人，那是侵略者的王，异教的祭司，是名为傲长空的灾难。

他的精神紧张起来，心间像是放了一捧雪一样冰冷沉重，肉体却柔软温暖，被火焰烤的灼热而干渴。傲长空伸手捏住他的下巴，止住那机械的念诵，然后用膝盖别开他颤抖的大腿，手指下移，夹住胸口处的柔嫩器官，只一捻，便有动听的声音自雪色中走出的祭司喉咙里传来。风万里在敌者的笑容中睁大了鸽灰色的双眼，狠咬了一口自己的舌尖，试图在疼痛中唤回自己的信仰。

“....敬请您....落下决断的刀闸。”

他的声音因陌生的触感而颤抖，罪恶在他竭力保持无暇的身体上蔓延开来，嬉笑着，迅速的染污他素白的皮肤。

“那些.....不洁的，应以疼痛隔绝，若这痛能够唤起....拯救心神的良药，我们当赞美您的利刃，我们必遵您所嘱斩去自己的肉身.....”

这祷词总被一阵突来的喘息和低吟打断，所以风万里不得不总是停下，加深那处伤口，傲长空饶有兴趣的看着他兴奋的身体和与此背离的表情，为他的话语而咋舌。

“早就听说你们这些异教徒把为难自己作为侍奉神的方法，我还一直不信，不过这样一看，我倒是该省下那担心你受伤过重的想法了。”金眸的王用手掌托住祭品的后脑，用唇封住那亵渎自己教义的嘴，灵巧的舌长驱直入，和着血腥味游走四下，直逼的那个屈辱无比的祭司呜咽着掉下泪来。

而后，一阵尖锐的疼痛穿透了他，自无法言说的隐秘之地嵌入他储满脂膏的体内，泪眼朦胧中，风万里看到那块沾了点红的白布从他的身下被抽出，飘去了欢呼和颂唱的人群里，被一双双高擎的手传阅。火色烧不尽的长夜从此夺去了他最后的洁净，他再看不见星与月，只有绵延不绝的火把通向天际，直引霞光前来。

如果只有疼痛，那风万里简直要开口赞美神明，但现在，疼痛微不足道的几乎没能在他的神经上驻留片刻，从他体内被挤出来的脂膏弥在本就不严重的裂口上，带来一种麻痹的效果。紧接而来的是陌生的触感，沿着他紧缩的内壁攀爬而上，紧紧的制住他的胸腔和心房，促使他发出一阵不知所措的喘息。

托教会中那些繁复冗杂的清洁规定的福，他对身体被探进异物并不陌生，但通入液体的清洁和与同性性交的体验差之千里，身体被撑开反复入侵的不适还不是让他失措的罪魁祸首，更让人应接不暇的是背叛了自己意志的身体。那些平素躲之不及的快感终于找到时机霸占他的思想，被理性把控，在血液中蛰伏已久的欲望翻滚着上浮，冲向傲长空手指触碰到的每一寸皮肤，犹如一支训练有素的军队一般，在指挥下将他击垮。几乎在异邦的王碰到他鼓胀发烫的性器的同时，从未有过高潮体验的年轻祭司就尖叫着射了出来，白色的精液直溅上那赭色短袍和傲长空的小腹，他倒也不恼，反手抹了些在手指上，递进风万里微张的唇间，两指戏弄着来回躲避却无处可逃的软舌，把那微腥的体液和着那琥珀色的香油一齐搅进那连荤物都碰不得的口腔。

“你明明也懂得享受。”傲长空戏谑的看着他，指了指对方控制不住的往自己手心里递送的腰肢，重新兴奋起的性器显然食髓知味，比它的主人要诚恳的多，尽管和那双灰眸一样往下落着清亮的水液，却不会摇着头矢口否认自己的需求。

“我....不是....”风万里拼命的强调着，一头灰蓝色的长发被他的动作挣散，铺满了浅米色的祭坛，他的双腿根本掩不住自己一派淫靡的下身，轻而易举的就被折叠，分开，大腿内侧的肌肉不住因为过强的快感而打颤，脚趾也都蜷缩起来。在铁证如山的现实面前，他口中呢喃的语句和他摇摇欲坠的抵抗一样脆弱，但根深蒂固的观念却无法拔除，带来对自己滔天的质疑和责骂，化成止不住的眼泪腌浸着他泛着红潮的脸颊。

在这一个晚上，风万里所流出的泪水可能比他过去24年来流的还要多。自16岁那年接过祭司的头冠，就再难有人用责罚榨取他的眼泪。风万里擅长自我反思，每月交上教廷的汇报都能写上满满的三页纸，年终的祭礼上也从不缺祈求宽恕的罪状。他自认在掌控理性上总是对得起自己供奉着的神明，如今却连这唯一的自傲资本都失去了。他的身体在欢呼，在香料的作用下理所当然的找出了借口拥抱欢愉，周围所有的人都在欢唱，在庆贺，在为他于众目睽睽之下露出的淫态鼓掌，他就好像是一个货真价实的娼妓一样被人们注视着反复高潮，他对此唯一的反抗就是哭泣和祷告——这祷告还总被自己的呻吟和喘息切割，到后来他都觉得是在玷污祷文，咬紧了牙关再不出一声。

“就真的接受不了自己拥有欲望？”大概是他哭得太惨了，连敌国的王都看不下去开口发问。

“因为这是错误的。”风万里回答他。

“什么是错的？和男人交合，还是说我违背你的意愿占有你？”傲长空把对方从祭台上拉起来，抱在自己的怀里，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔低语，顶弄的动作却丝毫没停，越发过分的向深处按去。“我是这个国家的国王，也同你一样是传达神谕的祭司，只是我们选择的路途不同而已，你要说我错了？还是要说我们的行为应该被施以刑罚？”

“不....你在遵从你的神。”风万里喘息着，抓紧了傲长空的手臂，他的泪水顺着那麦色的脊背一路下滑“错误在于我没有坚守我的教规，这是无法被法律制裁的罪过，需要用很多的疼痛洗除。”

“就像你之前念的那些祷文一样，你要砍去自己身体的一部分？”傲长空冷笑着攥住风万里的腰，狠狠的咬上了他的肩膀，在对方模糊的哭叫声里结束了这场作秀一样的性爱。他蓦然拔起的身影被火把投射在后方的幕布上，那双锐利的金眸直刺的筋疲力竭的异国人一阵瑟缩。

他倨傲的说“那样对待自己信徒的神明，早就应该被弃置荒郊野岭，再不被人信奉。”


End file.
